Don't Forget
by Shironashi Rin
Summary: Chapter 2 Update! for alumni Teikoku! Tambahan romance for this chapter! YamaTaka pairing! WARNING inside! Mind to RnR?
1. Bye

CHAP 1 : 'Bye'

HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *dadah-dadah di tengah jalan*

Berjumpa lagi dengan saia! *dengan gaya Ultramen*

AUTHOR nan GAJE, bin ABAL, gak JELAS, emang NEKAT,..*lagu 'blah..blah'nya milik non Ke$ha(?) mengalun entah dari mana(?)*

Sekarang saia mau cobhaa buat fict yang meminjam 'Gener' 'FRIENDSHIP' untuk Eyeshield 21!(Tet..toet..tonett..) *jangkrik tepuk tangan*

Saia juga lagi males nulis tulisan-tulisan(baca : summary) yang biasanya saia gunakan diawalan fict-fict saia!

Terus harus di wajibkan mengingat(?) kalau.. FICT INI PERCHAPTER! Yaay~~! (anak TK mode : ON)

Kenapa? Soalnya saia gak nulis 'oneshoot' di fict ini 'kan.? Mwhehe~! *ketawa sendiri(?)

Satu info lagi!(Tidaaakk..*nangis sampe banjir(?)*) di setiap CHAP saia akan membahas para** ALUMNI** SMA masing-masing chara Eyeshield 21.

Udah deh.. saia mau mulai langsung aja! Mumpung saia lagi insaff(?) ngebacot(?)..

.

.

**Don't Forget**

**Disclamer : **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Story by : **Shuzuki Honoda

**Gener : **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **T

**Main-Chara : **Alumni Deimon

**Warning : **GaJe, Lebay, typo, Terlalu abal, OOC, pendek, Jelek(**Je**las-Je**l**as N**ek**at),

di Harapkan anda sekalian mendaftar ke RSJ sebelum membaca Fic ini(?),

atau kalau tidak siapkan obat sebanyak mungkin untuk penanggulangan(?),

karena saia gak mau kebanyakan bacot(?) mari kita mulai Ficnya sajah!

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

.

**Deimon Devil Bat Club**

Di sore hari yang di selimuti langit jingga, di sana.

Di lapangan TIM amefuto 'Deimon Devil Bat' berdirilah seorang pria tua yang membawa botol sake. Doburoku Sakaki, nama pria itu.

"mereka sudah besar ya? Dan umurku pun sudah bertambah tua.." kata Doburoku sambil meneguk sakenya.

"dulu..aku menuntun mereka agar mencapai tingkat teratas.. 'Christmas Bowl'.." katanya lagi sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Haha.. lagi pula, umurku sudah bertambah tua.. mereka 'pun sudah bertambah dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu.." katanya sambil meneguk sakenya lagi.

"mereka..pasti sudah ada yang bekerja bahkan ada yang sudah berkeluarga.." katanya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Chubo 'pun.. sudah lulus..apa mereka masih mengingat si pemabuk tua Bangka ini ya?" tanya Doburoku pada semilir angin.

"Haha. Pasti mereka tidak akan ingat ya..? untuk apa mereka mengingat si pemabuk tua Bangka yang menyusahkan sepertiku ini..? ya. Untuk apa?" katanya sambil menelelehkankan buliran bening yang sudah tak terbendung lagi di matanya.

"Ah. Tuhan.. aku lebih baik mati dari pada begini terus.. sekarang aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.. aku hanya bisa menyusahkan mereka saja.." katanya memohon. Berharap. Meminta. Ya. Sekarang hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Ah? Apa ini? Untuk apa aku menangis? Untuk apa.. untuk apa..airmata ini? Aku..aku..tinggal menunggu ajalku dijemput dalam waktu yang terus mengejarku..aku memang..memang.." kata-kata Doburoku 'pun terputus karena Doburoku menyeka airmatanya yang terus menggenangi pelupuk matanya yang sudah tua itu.

"Kau memang bodoh pemabuk tua sialan! KE KE KE !" tawa seorang setan yang dulu sangat familiar di telinganya. Ya. Sangat. Familiar di telinga sang tua Bangka ini.

"H–Hiruma? Kalian semua juga..!" kaget Doburoku saat melihat para alumni 'Deimon Devil Bat' yang dulu selalu mewarnai hidupnya yang tidak berarti itu. Baginya.

"Youichi jangan kasar begitu pada Doburoku-sensei! Ah. Ya! Lama tak bertemu ya Doburoku-sensei..!" kata sang malaikat ramah padah Anezaki nama wanita itu.

"Iyaa~~! Sudah lama! Lamaaaa sekali!" kata Suzuna tetap ceria dan semangat seperti biasanya.

"IYA! MAX! Kira-kira umur Doburoku-sensei berapa tahun sekarang ya? Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. enam.. tujuh.. delapan.. te-terus?" kata Monta yang menghitung umur Doburoku dengan pisangnya(?).

"AHAHA~! Lama sekali tak berjumpa Doburoku-sensei~~!" Sapa Taki.

"lama tak jumpa Doburoku-sensei.. Apa kabar, baik?" tanya Sena sopan.

"Haha. Lama tak bertemu ya? Tentu kabarku baik-baik saj–OHOK! OHOK!" sayang. Sayang sekali. Perkataannya tidak bisa selesai.

"HEI! Orang tua! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Juumonji, Togano, dan Kuroki yang kasar tapi sangat kawathir dengan Doburoku.

"Ak–OHOK! OHOK!" ternyata dia memang tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia ingin. Tapi susah.

"Doburoku-sensei?" Resah Kurita.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" kata Musashi yang juga ikut kawathir.

"FUGOO!" seru Komusubi yang diartikan oleh orang kuat 'kenapa!'.

"Aku s–OHOK!" Inilah hal yang sangat tidak bisa mereka duga termasuk Hiruma.

CROOOT..

Doburoku mengeluarkan cairan merah kental dari mulutnya. Darah. Darah itu..sangat banyak.. hingga.. membasahi baju Doburoku.

"I-ini.." kata Ishimaru yang tidak di dengarkan mereka yang menyaksikan tragedy di depannya.

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE! INI SUDAH MENCAPAI SIAGA 1!" teriak Yukimitsu saat menyadari penyakit yang di idam sang guru.

"Ah. Baik! Ambulance? Iya. Tolong segera. SMA Deimon. Tolong segera! Terima kasih!" Telfon Mamori pada seorang perawat Rumah Sakit.

"B-bagai mana ini? Doburoku-sensei kumohon.. bertahan 'lah!" seru Sena memegangi tangan sang pri tua yang sudah putus asa pada hidup itu.

"CIH! Bertahan 'lah pemabuk tua sialan! Baka! Di mana Ambulance bodoh itu!" teriak Hiruma.

"ITU! Ambulancenya datang!" seru Suzuna sambil menujuk mobil putih dengan palang merah pada body mobil itu. Ambulance.

"Permisi.. biar kami angkut beliau masuk ke dalam ambulance." Pinta seorang perawat.

"Ah. Iya.. silahkan." kata Kurita mempersilahkan.

NING..NUNG..NING..NUNG..NING..NUNG..

Suara gemuruh ambulance memenuhi isak tangis para alumni 'Deimon Devil Bat'.

"Ayo… cepat bawa masuk ke ruang ICU! Maaf nyonya-nyonya dan tuan-tuan.. kami akan mengerahkan semua yang kami bisa.. maka tolong tunggu di luar.. terima kasih." Kata sang dokter.

"Bertahan 'lah MAX Doburoku-sensei..!" kata Monta.

.

5 menit…

.

10 menit…

.

15 menit…

.

20 menit…

.

25 menit…

.

30 menit…

.

35 menit…

.

40 menit…

.

50 menit…

.

55 menit…

.

1 jam…

.

Resah…

Gelisah…

Takut…

Sedih…

Kaget…

Marah…

Shock…

Cemas…

Semua rasa-rasa itu tercampur aduk di dalam hati mereka.

.

CKLEK…

Dan, pada akhirnya dokter berbaju putih itu 'pun keluar dengan bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaannya?"

.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

.

"Katakan padaku kalau dia masih sehat"

.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

"Dia pasti sedang meminum Sakenya seperti biasa kan?"

Berbagai, dan beragam pertanyaan menghujani sang dokter.

"Maaf… kami sudah mengrahkan semuanya…" balas Dokter itu.

"..jangan bilang kalau.." tanya Musashi.

"..ya.." balas dokter itu singkat.

"..hiks.." kata mereka menahan isak tangis.

"tapi kami..menemukan ini.." kata dokter itu sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"apa ini?" Tanya Yukimitsu terheran-heran.

Ternyata selembar kertas itu adalah pesan yang selama ini ingin Doburoku sampaikan pada mereka. Alumni Deimon Devil Bat.

.

" Untuk : Para Alumni 'Deimon Devil Bat'

Dari dulu aku ingin mengucapkan ini pada kalian. Umurku sudah bertambah tua.. Kalian 'pun sudah bertambah dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu bukan.? Pasti Kalian tidak akan aku ingat lagi ya..? lagi pula, untuk apa kalian mengingat si pemabuk tua Bangka yang menyusahkan kalian sepertiku ini..? maaf ya, aku hanya bisa menyusahkan kalian saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi ajal akan menjemputku yang hina ini.. jika memang benar si tua Bangka ini akan mati.. aku tetap akan selalu mendukung kalian dari sana.. ku harap kalian akan selalu sukses di masa depan kelak.!

Dari : Doburoku Sakaki"

"Ya ampun…" kata Mamori mengucupkan kedua tangannya di mulutnya.

"..jangan bilang kalau…" kaget Kuroki.

"..dia sudah mengetahui ajalnya sudah dekat.." kata Sena menimpal.

Tanpa mereka sadari Hiruma masuk ke dalam ruang ICU dimana pemabuk tua itu berbaring, menutup matanya. Menutup matanya selama-lamanya.

"KEH? Oii.. bocah-bocah sialan! Lihatlah si pemabuk tua sialan ini.. dia.." Hiruma sulit melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"t-tidak mungkin dia.." kata Ishimaru sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"..meninggal sambil tersenyum.?" teriak mereka histeris.

"ini sungguhan? Bukan mimpi?" Tanya Kuroki pada teman-temannya.

"Selam..at..jala..n…Dob..uro..ku…sen..sei.." kata Kurita terbata-bata.

"Hiks,, semoga.. Doburoku-sensei.. tenang di alam sana.." kata Suzuna sambil melelehkan buliran bening yang sedaritadi dia bendung.

"..ya.." balas mereka semua.

.

**~ Author Massage ~**

Fyuuhh~! Akhirnya selese jugaa~! *nyanyi-nyanyi di tengah jalan* sebenernya aku niat ngelanjutin'**Big Anime**'*promosi(?)* tapi aku malah mau berpaling ke fict ini untuk sementara waktu dulu.. Hwehehe~! Tapi pada suka fict ini gak? Soalnya kalau gak ada yang suka aku gak bakalan ngelanjutin fictnya.. hehe. Di sini boleh request kok! Misal nanti maunya SMA Teikoku atau apa lah! Boleh kok! Hehe.

.

.

**Review Please ! **


	2. My Birthday

CHAP 2: 'My Birthday'

Yusue*Mint: MAKI-MAKI!—eh! Moshi-moshi!

'Maki-maki', yang bener aja dong! Udahlah.. SMA yang akan kita liput hari ini adalah…

Yusue*Mint: SMA TEIKOKU! ALIAS TIM TEIKOKU ALEXANDERS! YEAH!

YAA~ TIM favorite saia! Tapi.. ngomong-ngomong.. DI CHAPTER 1 MAAPH YAAA!

Yusue*Mint: IYAAA! Soalnya banyak banget salahnya! Kamu belum chek yaa!

Ehehhe~ tau ajah! Tuh! Nama 'Mamori'nya ke delete! Jadi Cuma Anezaki!

Yusue*Mint: Terus-terus! Yang surat! Mestinya 'Pasti Kalian tidak akan mengingat aku lagi ya..?'! eh-eh malah.. 'Pasti Kalian tidak akan aku ingat lagi ya..?'!

Sebenernya fict ini untuk ultah Taka.. eh. Tapi saia telat (banget) ngepublishnya!

Yusue*Mint: MAAAAAFF TAKA-KUUUN!~~ *nangis di pangkuan bantal(?).

Kita udah telat berapa minggu? Padahal ultahnya taka 'kan tanggal 26 juni!

Yusue*Mint: AHH~ saia juga lupha! *mukul kepala sampai benjol(?)

YAAY! Inilaah fict yaoi pertama saia! Meski saia sering baca yaoi anehnya saia susah buat fictnya! Hehehhe..

Yusue*Mint: Iya-iya! Setuju! Hweeee!~ Gomenn kalau jelek!

Hweee..~ Ngomong-ngomong, jadul—eh.. judul chapt ini adalah.. 'MY BIRTHDAY'! Hwahahaha~

Yusue*Mint: Ehem.. Shuzuki-san, apa hari ini anda lupa minum obat?

AH! Iya saia lupa! Pantesan saia otaknya error begini! Hehehhe..

Yusue*Mint: Hh. Kalo gitu biar saia yang mulai fictnya.. SOO~ LET'S START!

.

.

**Don't Forget**

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Story by: **Shuzuki Honoda

**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (tambahan Romance mungkin?)

**Rated: **T

**Main-Chara / pair: **Alumni Teikoku/ Yamato X Taka (slight Ibarada X Karin)

**Warning: **GaJe, Lebay, typo, Terlalu abal, OOC, Jelek, yaoi a.k.a Sho-ai,

di Harapkan anda sekalian mendaftar ke RSJ sebelum membaca Fic ini(?),

atau kalau tidak siapkan obat sebanyak mungkin untuk penanggulangan(?),

karena saia gak mau kebanyakan bacot(?) mari kita mulai Ficnya sajah!

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

.

**Teikoku School Park**

"Di sini.." kata seorang pria berambut silver indah.

"Ya. Di sini.." katanya lagi sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Disini..disini..disini.."katanya yang mulai dengan ada bergetar.

"dulu..disini..kau pernah..berjanji denganku..kalau kau…akan terus bersamaku.." lanjutnya.

"kau juga pernah berjanji padaku agar selalu setia berada di sisiku.." katanya di liputi buliran bening yang menetes di wajahnya.

".. ternyata aku mudah sekali percaya padamu.." sesalnya.

"..yamato.." ucap pria itu lirih. Tidak peduli. Ya. Dia tidak peduli bagai mana dan berapa banyak airmatanya manetes.

"apa kau tau..bagaimana hidupku tanpamu?.." Tanya pria itu pada kegelapan malam. Ya.. memang dia sudah berdiri mematung di depan kursi taman Teikoku. SMAnya dulu. Sudah 3 jam dia berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong, seakan tidak bernyawa..

"seandainya kau tak menolongku waktu itu.." sesalnya. Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat flashback 7 tahun yang lalu!

**flashback **

Kansai 25 juli, 18.40… Ya. Disitulah kejadian tragis itu di mulai…

"Ah... sumimasen… sumimasen.." ucap seorang Laki-laki berseragam SMA Teikoku berambut silver ditengah keramayan kota saat itu. Houjou Taka, nama Laki-laki itu.

"permisi! Ahh.. itu dia!" sahut Taka saat melihat kue ulangtahun berukuran large. Ya. besok adalah ulang tahunnya. Tanggal 26 Juni.

"Aku mau yang in—" ternyata bukan hanya Taka. Melainkan seorang laki-laki berambut ikal coklat berparas tampan juga mau membelinya. Yamato Takeru.

"Ah. Kau duluan!" ucap Yamato gelagapan.

"Yamato? Tidak! Biar kau saja duluan! Biar nanti aku bilang ke ayah agar mencari kue lain!" kata Taka mengalah.

"Tidak! Kau saja!" paksa Yamato.

"Hh. Baik 'lah.. aku beli kue ini, tolong di bungkus rapih yaa!" pinta Taka.

"Baik tuan.. mohon di tunggu." ucap seorang pelayan di toko itu.

"Ya." Balas Taka singkat. Wajar bukan? Seorang Hounjou Taka seperti itu? Ya. Dingin dan tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Taka pada Yamato.

"Ooh. Itu? Besok seseorang yang sepecial buatku akan berulangtahun… jadi aku kesini untuk membelikannya kue ulangtahun.." jawab Yamato. Taka mengerutkan dahi 'ulangtahun..orang special? Ooh... Yamato apa kau tau betapa hancurnya hatiku saat mengetahui kau memiliki orang special..?' guman Taka dalam hati.

"Ah. Begitu." Jawab Taka singkat.

"Ya! Hehehhe.." jawab Yamato sambil katawa kecil.

"Gomenn, menunggu lama. Ini pesanan anda!" ucap seorang pelayan sambil menyodorkan kue pesanan Taka.

"Ah, ya. Arigatou.. ini uangnya.. sisnya untukmu saja." Kata Taka sambil menyodorkan uangnya.

"Itashimashite, datang lagi yaa tuan!" sahut pelayan itu.

**Yamato POV**

CRIING…

Bunyi bel di depan toko menghantarkan kepergianmu.. sedangkan aku? Hanya bisa diam memandang kepergianmu yang semakin lama semakin jauh.. Ya. Semakin..jauh.

"Mm. Gomenn, tuan mau beli apa ya?" Tanya pelayan yang tadi melayanimu.

"Ah, ya. Untuk saat ini tidak! Sumimasen!" pamitku.

'aku harus mengejarnya! Ya. Harus! Aku tak mau selamanya memendam perasaan ini.. harusku sampaikan! Ya. Harus.' Tekadku dalam hati. Aku berlari..terus berlari..mengejarmu..agar mendapat kepastian dari perasaanku ini..dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu yang sedang duduk di kursi taman Teikoku sambil menatap kearah langit.

"Hey, Taka!" sapaku ramah.

"Hm?" responmu dan memandang kearahku seakan bertanya 'ada apa?' kepadaku. Aku memegang pergelangan tanganmu dan berkata..

"Aishiteru Taka.." kataku lirih padamu. Ya. Hanya bulan purnama dan taburan bintang yang melihat kejadian ini. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat.. tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menyimpan perasaan ini bukan? Aku melihat matamu yang membulat, aku yakin sekarang kau binggung, kaget, dan… senang? Kau mulai menarik nafasmu dalam dan berkata..

"Aishiteru mo..." jawabmu padaku. Aku senang, bahagia.. ya, itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku memelukmu, mendekapmu merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar saat tubuh kita bertemu.

"Arigatou…" bisikku di telingamu. Perlahan aku melepas dekapanku.. aku melihat, memandang wajahmu.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Taka… aku juga akan selalu setia berada di sisimu… sampai nyawaku 'pun akanku pertaruhkan untukmu…" ucapku sambil mendekatkan wajah kita.. semakin dekat..dan semakin dekat..

CUP…

Aku mencium wajah putihmu. "..yamato.." ucapmu memanggil namaku.

**Normal POV**

"Hehhehe.." tawa Yamato grogi. Taka yang melihatnya hanya berguman 'dasarr' sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Heii! Ini sudah malam! Nanti ayahmu kawatir padamu Taka! Ayo aku antar kau pulang!" kata Yamato kawathir.

"Hu-uh! Malesss.." crocos Taka yang bersifat kekanakan?

"Dasarr.. anak nakal! Ayo pulang!" suruh Yamato sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Taka dan menyeretnya agar mau pulang. Taka tidak keberatan dengan tindakan Yamato. Toh, sekarang Yamato adalah kekasihnya. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Yamato menyeret Taka akhirnya mereka hampir sampai di kediaman Hounjou.

"Fyuuh.. sedikit lagi! Tinggal menyebrangi jalan raya ini 'kan!" kata Yamato.

"Yadeh.. kamu menang! Aku mau pulang! Udah deh, kamu balik aja!" suruh Taka.

"Ya-ya! Baiklah! Aku pulang yaa!" kata Yamato sambil melambaykan tangannya. 'dasar!' guman Taka gak karuan.

Taka menunggu lumpu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki menyala. Dan akhirnya lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki 'pun menyala. Perlahan Taka menyebrangi jalan itu sampai…

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN…

Yup. Sebuah truk besar yang tidak bisa di kendalikan (karena supir truk itu mabuk) menerjang Taka.

"HEIII! AWAAAASS!" teriak seseorang dari sebrang dan melindungi Taka. 'siapa dia?' pikir Taka dalam hati.

CROOOOOOOOOTT…

'darah. Darah? DARAAAH!' pikir taka lagi. Dan saat itu juga dia menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah…yamato..

"YAMATOOOOOOOOOO! Bangun! Bangun yamato!" perintah Taka. Sayang.. sayang sekali.. waktumu untuk bersamanya…habis…

"Tidak. TIDAAAKK! Bangun Yamato! Cepat! Bangun! Heii! Jangan bercanda! Aku seriuss!" ucap Taka tak ada habisnya.

"tid…ak..mung..kin…" kat Taka sambil melelehkan cairan bening bagaikan kristal. Airmata. Begini 'lah akhirnya.. seorang Yamato Takeru mati di pelukan sang kekasih…Taka Hounjou…

**End of flashback**

"Taka Hunjou.. dengan kedua mata lembap karena airmata, akan menjadi berita bagaimana ya? HAHAHHA" tawa seorang pria bijak dan lucu adalah ciri khasnya. Kureji Hera a.k.a Heracles.

"HEII! Taka! Kenapa wajahmubegituu?" Tanya Reisuke Aki a.k.a Achilles.

"Eh-eh! Kenapa kalian ada di sini!" Tanya Taka sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang sudah berlumuran airmata.

SREEK..

"Gunakan ini…" kata seorang pria sambil memberikan tissue.

'Yamato?' pikir Taka dalam hati. 'AH! Bukan!' katanya sambil meng geleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "ah. Terimakasih.." kata Taka pada..tunggu! Taka masih belum menyadari siapa pemuda itu!

"WOOYY! Ibarada! Aku juga minta! Aku juga punya banyak keringat niih! Bagi yaa!" pinta Achilles.

"Gak boleh! Lagian aku juga di suruh Karin! Kamu juga siih yang salah! Siapa suruh kepalamu kinclong gitu!" kata Ibarada beralasan.

"AH! Enak aja! Kepalaku sering di poles seminggu sekali jadi kinclong tau! Lagian..kalian udah suami-istri?" kata Achilles broken heart(?).

"Eh-eh! *blush* I-Itu.." kata Karin gelagapan.

"AHHH..pokoknya minta! 1/4nya deh!" bujuk Achilles lagi.

"GAK!" jawab Ibarada ketus.

"hahahha.." tawa Taka pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh teman-temannya.

"Akhirnya kau ketawa juga setelah 7 tahun tak tertawa Taka!" puji Tenma Doujirou alias Tenma.

"Selama itu 'kah?" Tanya Taka.

"YA!" semuanya mengangguk. Dan tiba-tiba semuanya sudah siap dengan kue pie yang datang entah dari mana(?).

"Eh-eh. Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Taka gelagapan.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka sambil melempar-lemparkan kue pie tersebut.

'terimakasih semuanya..'guman Taka'Yamato, seandainya kau di sini..' pikir Taka dalam hati sambil menatap langit yang di penuhi taburan bintang dan bulan purnama yang indah memancarkan sinarnya.

.

.

**~ THE END ~**

.

**~ Author Message ~**

Yosh! Selesai lagi CHAPT 2 ini!~ *loncat-loncat ampe jebol

Yusue*Mint: Kami harap sekarang typonya berkurang! Dan penulisannya lebih rapih!

Yaps! Di sini kami berusaha ngebuat biar jadi happy ending! Semoga pada suka yaaa!~

Yusue*Mint: Kalo gitu seperti yang sudah kami tekad 'kan! Kami akan membalas review-review dari para reder!

Yup! Ayo kita baleeess review-reviewnya!~

.

**Cyrix Uzuhika **:

Hehhehe..*ikutan ketawa(?)

Iya! Ini sudah aku update, wir!

Thankyuu(?) buat reviewnyaa yaa!~

Semoga kamu sukaaa!~ CHAPT ini happy ending kokk!

.

**nasaka **:

M-masa? *antusias

Ini sudah aku apdet! Happy ending kokk!

Terimakasih atas reviewnya nasaka-senpai!

.

**heyitschechenky **:

E-eeh..? Untuk fict ini genrenya bukan humor… *sweatdrop

Ehehehhe.. iya mati beneran.. sayangnya aku gak sempet ngelayat(?).

Jangan di bawah kasur! Nanti ada kecoa lho!

Ah! Ya~ ini udahku apdet…

Kalo sendiri nanti ketemu hiruma (baca: setan) lhooo..

…AAAA… Aku gak bisa tanggung jawab! Barangku sendiri aja sering ilang! (DASAR TELEDOR!)

.

**undine-yaha **:

Iya pasti! Soalnya semua orang pasti akan kembali padanya..*sok puitis

Iya! Kuharap di CHAPT ini fictnya lebih rapih! Hehehhe…

Terimakasih reviewnya undine-senpai! Ini udah aku update!~


End file.
